This study will determine if there are increased numbers of activated alveolar macrophages in individuals with radiographic abnormalities consistent with their asbestos exposure that release increased quantities of peptide growth factors that signal mesenchymal cells to proliferate. The investigators will measure macrophage growth factors at the mRNA level to evaluate gene expression and macrophage supernatants to quantitate spontaneous protein release. The study will evaluate six known growth factors.